


May I?

by katambrosius



Series: With Your Permission [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: The first part of With Your PermissionMerlin hands over complete control of his bladder to his husband, Arthur.  Arthur controls if, when, where, how, and how much Merlin is allowed to pee.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this for a while, but the next part is one of my omovember prompt fills, so you get a little sneak peak. Please follow the series if you want to keep updated, most of the parts will be one-shots with the occasional two or three chapter insert.

Merlin bit his lip as he watched Arthur search the room for his favourite tie. This was it. They were doing it. Last night he had given over control of his bladder to his husband, and from now on he would need permission to pee. It was seven thirty Monday morning. Arthur would be leaving for work soon (Merlin worked from home), and he still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask. He didn’t need to go all that much, but if he waited he’d have to ask via text, and though he knew he’d have to eventually, he’d really hoped to avoid that for the first few days. 

Merlin’s eyes followed his husband’s movements as he looked under the bed, and in the draws of his dresser, and then finally found the tie hanging in the ensuite where he’d taken it off to have a shower. Even making it through Arthur’s entire work day without peeing was going to be hard enough. There was no way he’d stand a chance if he didn’t ask soon. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Merlin took a deep breath.

“Arthur?” he called for his husband’s attention. When Arthur looked up, Merlin continued. “May I please go to the bathroom?” Arthur’s eyes raked over him, a smile spreading across his face. Merlin could feel his cheeks heating. It was so embarrassing, asking his _husband_ of all people for permission to pee. 

He loved it.

“Hmm, in a few minutes,” was Arthur’s answer, and Merlin gulped. The denial spread a heat through his belly, and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder how much more intense the feeling would be if Arthur denied him completely. He nodded once, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt, and turned his gaze to the window. 

It was mid spring. Clouds still obscured the sun most days, but there were warm patches here and there. Merlin was glad they were starting this now. He wasn’t sure whether he was excited for or dreading the summer months. He’d never really tolerated heat well, and his water intake (and obviously urine output), could more than double if the temperature got too high. Merlin sighed. He hoped Arthur would be kind to him when the time came.

Merlin drifted into the kitchen as Arthur continued to get ready. He poured himself a glass of water and sat on one of the barstools at the bench, sipping at it slowly. He was just as thirsty as he usually was in the mornings, but drinking anything had taken on an edge of risk now, and it was somewhat thrilling to know that every sip he took would work it’s way down to his bladder and stay there until Arthur told him he could pee. 

When Arthur was finally ready, he came to stand in front of Merlin with a smile. He bent down to kiss him, and when the kiss started to linger, Merlin stood up to make it more comfortable. He melted into Arthur’s arms when they broke apart for air, and Arthur’s hands rubbed his back rhythmically. 

“Do you want to pee, love?”

Merlin nodded, blushing again and unable to make eye contact. 

“Come on then.” 

Arthur led him to the bathroom and leant against the doorframe, giving Merlin a gentle shove in. Merlin glanced back to see Arthur watching him. He clearly had no intention to leave Merlin in privacy, but he hadn’t really expected him to. Merlin was done quickly, he really hadn’t been that full, but he was glad to be empty. As he waved Arthur out the door, he wondered if he’d make it through the day without texting Arthur with a request. He hoped so. 

Weekdays would be less boring now he had to plan his intake according to Arthur’s demands, but Merlin had a feeling weekends would be all the more interesting. From five o’clock Friday afternoon until seven thirty Monday morning, he wouldn’t even be allowed to ask. Arthur would have complete control. Merlin retrieved the little notebook Arthur had bought them from the bedroom, recording both his drink and his pee. Looking at the clock, he wondered again how long he could wait before he’d _have_ to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little prologue of sorts :) There's much more to come.


End file.
